The present disclosure relates to placement of light emitting diodes (LEDs) onto a substrate, and specifically, to dynamic adjustment of placement parameters during placement of the LEDs.
In display fabrication, LED dies may be moved from one substrate to another. For example, micro-LEDs of different colors may be transferred from carrier substrates to a display substrate including control circuits for the micro-LEDs to manufacture an electronic display. As the form factor of LEDs decreases, the placing of LEDs into desired arrangements and without damaging the LED dies becomes increasingly difficult.